Are you jelous?
by lunaluv22
Summary: I was watching operation camp; wondering why Nigel was so mad at hoagie and kuki. And this story just popped in my head. Hhoagiexnigel hope you enjoy


Are You Jealous?

This story takes place after operation camp. I was watching the episode and thought; why was Nigel so angry with hoagie and kuki? Then this story popped in my head. Hoagiexnigel

Wow Bradley you really saved us kuki said. Ya I hope you still think of us as temporary parents hoagie said. Putting an arm around kuki Nigel glared at them; as he stood by the cool bus. Hey numbuh one you ok? Asked Wally ya just tired well you've been up for two days Abby said.

Ya he said as they walked over to numbuhs two and three. Hoagie looked over and went over to the cool bus. Well it doesn't look too bad he said; hmp Nigel said looking over at a tree. Hoagie raised an eyebrow before saying that the others should go see if Bradley made it home ok. Yah kuki cried as she ran into the wood; hey wait up! Wally yelled running after her; play nice Abby yelled fallowing the other two.

Once they were out of sight hoagie opened the hood of the cool bus. Hey can you give me a hand? He asked Nigel why don't you go ask the mother of your skunk. He said kicking a rock; hoagie looked at him. Are you jealous? No, I'm happy you and numbuh three are so close he said sarcastically. Come on numbuh one you know you've been my best friend since kindergarten; and always will be. Ya and only your best friend he said angrily. What are you talking about? Nigel just turned away; hey we're not done talking he said. As he turned Nigel so he was facing him. He turned Nigel so hard his sunglasses fell off. So hoagie could see his eyes; and see he was crying. Nigel he said placing a hand on Nigel's cheek. Why are you crying? Because I-I you what? Nigel took a deep breath and kissed hoagie.

Hoagie was shocked Nigel leaned back. You were right he said crying I was jealous. But it wasn't because you and numbuh three are friends. But it was because you guys had so much fun pretending to be married. And I love you hoagie stared at him; before kissing him. I love you too he said you do? Nigel asked ya swear you're not just saying that to make me feel better. I swear he said Nigel hugged him. Hoagie reached down and picked up his shades. Thanks Nigel said reaching for them.

Wait first we need to get you dry; he said wiping the tears off Nigel's face. Ok now gimmie he said making another grab for them. Oh you want these? Hoagie teased holding them over his head. Hey give me those! Nigel cried jumping for them; give me a kiss and I will he said. Nigel smirked if that's all; then all you had to was ask. He said pressing close to hoagie; he leaned up and kissed him. Hoagie kissed back while they kissed Nigel reached up and took his shades back.

Hey dirty trick hoagie said you're one to talk he said pushing up his shades. Hoagie made a grape for him; but Nigel ducked. He thought he'd out smart hoagie. But hoagie grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Hey no fair he laughed; didn't numbuh five tell ya to play nice? Hoagie turned to see kuki, Wally, and Abby behind them. Oh hey guys he said putting Nigel down. Um when did you guys get back? Nigel asked rubbing the back of his head. We never left Wally told him. So you heard everything? Nigel asked blushing ya so you finally told each other Abby said. You knew? Hoagie cried ya it was kinda obvious she said smiling. Nigel slapped his forehead hoagie put an arm around him. So care to help me with the cool us? Sure he said leaning on hoagie. You know I think I saw some bunny's by the river he said turning to the others. Bunnies! Kuki cried running down the hill. wait up! Wally yelled running after her; call us when you're done. Abby called walking after the others. Hoagie grabbed Nigel around the waist once he was sure the others where really gone.

Hey save the make out session for when we get home. But I don't wanna wait he pouted. I don't either but if we don't get back before sunrise Abby will be angry. Ok but the second we get back you me my room till get another mission. Then let's fix the bus Nigel said as he looked at the engine. Ya let's hoagie said staring at Nigel's butt; oh we are goanna have so much fun. He thought as he watched it move as he reached down. Got it! He cried what? Hoagie asked I fixed the bus Nigel said jumping down. That was fast well it was just a lose fan belt and the battery got knocked outta place. But everything else was fine. How'd you know what to fix? My dad and I wok on his car together; he taught me a lot of tricks to fix engines maybe I'll show you some latter. He said smiling just when I thought you couldn't make me love you anymore. You go and prove me wrong he said pulling Nigel close. Let's get the others and go home and I'll show you a few more things you didn't know about me. He seductively come on he said dragging Nigel down the hill calm down he said laughing.


End file.
